Our Fun Guests
by The Great Faniction Wizard
Summary: Four guests. Odd guests. if I say anymore I might give away half the story. Rated T. Cause: Annoyance.
1. Meet These Kids

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen** **Titans, Star Wars, any of the songs, or anything related but I do own Amy, Carl, Renae and Henry**

Amy's POV

I was traveling to Jump City with my best friends Henry, Carl, and Renae to see my cousin Robert's funeral he died by being shot and we were to stay with my honorary Uncle Cyborg I had no clue where he lived all I knew is he is super fun, loves meat, and is half robot. When we arrived at the funeral we all cried then a cool car arrived blue and white like Cyborg. Cyborg climbed out of the car and said, "Hop in! I'm going to stop for lunch."

"Yay!" exclaimed Renae.

So we stopped at a pizza place and ate a triple meat pizza. Then Cyborg said, "Let's go home everybody."

We drove up to a huge 'T'. Henry asked "What does that stand for?"

"The Teen Titans!" Cyborg said.

"Cool!" Carl exclaimed.

Beast Boy's POV

I had gotten up and noticed my stomach was yelling food. I went out to get tofu and I didn't see Cyborg making lunch so I asked "Where's Cy?"

Raven responded "He went to pick up his honorary niece from a funeral."

"Oh."

"Friend Beast Boy why do you run?" Starfire said as I ran.

"I hate funerals!" I yelled.

"Oh."

_5 minutes later_

"Tofu!" I exclaimed.

Then four kids and Cyborg walked through the door. The one in front a tall girl almost as tall as Cyborg, had long brown hair, light blue eyes, tan skin, faded blue jeans, a purple custom made t-shirt that said 'I love puppies, nachos, and videogames', faded light blue sneakers, and a pink duffle bag said, "I'm Amy and these are my friends Henry, Ranae, and Carl."

She was smiley and as she said this she pointed to them Henry was as tall as Cyborg, had short black hair, green eyes, tan skin a little darker than Amy's, a blue custom made t-shirt that says 'My life source are tacos' with a taco on it, faded black jeans, black sneakers, and a green duffle bag. Ranae was an inch taller than Amy but a half an inch short than Henry, she had long blonde hair, grey eyes, tan skin a little lighter than Amy's, a blank pink t-shirt, grey jeans, red sneakers, and a duffle bag that was salmon pink. Carl was a half an inch taller than Amy, had ocean blue eyes, skin slightly lighter than Ranae's, short brown hair with a tent of blonde, a t-shirt that showed Yoda, blue jeans, grey sneakers, and a red duffle bag.

Starfire's POV

"Oh joy!" I exclaimed.

Ranae asked "Where can I nap?"

Robin responded "Raven show her."

Raven said "Fine."

I said to Amy "Let us go to the mall of shopping!"

"Sure." she said.

"Joy!"

"Let's get stuff for our rooms Henry likes motorcycle rooms, Ranae likes lazy rooms, Carl likes Star Wars, and I like animal and videogame rooms."

"Let us go then!"

Then we left. At the we bought been bag chairs, posters, beds, sheets, and much more.

Cyborg's POV

"When they get back who wants to do Teen Titans karaoke with the Titans East?" I asked.

They all said "Me!"

Then Amy and Starfire stepped through the door.

_Later that night_

Raven was first and Ranae and Amy whispered a song for her to do. When Raven got on stage she sang 'True Love' when she was done she kissed Beast Boy. Beast Boy was stunned. Starfire did 'We R Who We R' Robin sang 'What Makes You Beautiful' Bumblebee sang 'Waking Up in Vegas' Amy sang 'Last Friday Night' Ranae sang 'Our Song' Beast Boy sang 'Hot Cross Buns' everyone laughed except Amy and Henry who gave him hi-fives. I sang 'E.T.' by Katy Perry and it sucked but no one laughed. Speedy was dumb and sang 'Hot Cross Buns' like Beast Boy at that everyone laughed Aqualad laughed so hard he got sick and couldn't sing Mas n Menos sang a spanish version of the 'Lazy Song'. Then after Raven went again and sang 'Tik Tok' it ended. Then Beast Boy did the 'Moon Walk' so Raven, Ranae, Amy, Starfire, and Bumblebee went somewhere.

**Find out where in the next chapter.**


	2. It's Friday Night

This POV is based off the song 'Last Friday Night'

Amy's POV

Last night was hard to remember all I know is Starfire talked all the girl's into going out with ours and the boys credit cards. OH Boy! Bee bought a mansion Star paid our way into a club Raven just followed shaking her head, we had a party all I know is someone threw a Barbie doll trying to get it on the BBQ and I got knocked out. The floor had glitter when we started the party, we stole a car, skinny dipped in the dark, we made Raven mad, Star kissed a bartender, tons of tacos for some reason, we got arrested, and we're wanted in the states of Florida, Colorado, and Pennsylvania. WTF! Pennsylvania how did we get there? Pictures of Star and Bee ended up on the web. There was a strange DJ on the ground. Now we're at the tower and BB is like your famous and we're all WAH? and he's like DAH! Here is our conversation "Ranae is famous!" said BB

"WAH?" we all asked in unison.

"She punched Stephen King the author! DUH!" he said.

Raven said "I am surprised you know who that is."

Then they all went to bed and Ranae said, "Hope, they don't find out about our powers!"

Then left.

**I can't decide their powers when you review please submit some powers.**


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry but I CAN'T update for a while my house got burnt down. 


End file.
